


Daddy, I'm in Heat!

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Age, F/M, Incest, The Dangers of Marrying a Cat Woman, audio script, dd/lg, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Daddy, I'm in Heat!

[F4M] Daddy, I’m In Heat! [Incest] [Age] [DD/lg] [The Dangers of Marrying a Cat Woman]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

(Shy, embarrassed) Daddy…do you have a minute?

I, um, need to talk about something…personal.

Yeah…it’s ‘girl stuff’, but mom is out of town and…

[Laughs] No, daddy, I got my period years ago, you know that.

Yeah, and it isn’t cramps…um…

I’m sorry, it’s really embarrassing…

I’m…uh…I’m in heat.

Daddy?

(Frustrated, scared) Say something!

Oh. Ok. I can understand that you’re surprised, I guess…I guess it isn’t supposed to happen for a little while longer but mom said it could be like any time and…

Yeah. It started today at school. In gym. Ugh. Don’t make me remember it.

Well…we’re doing swimming and were supposed to be doing survival rescues and I got paired with this really nice, tall girl named Sarah. She has great legs and…

Well…I got this…feeling. Like when I, um, touch myself? Or watch, uh…never mind. It was uncontrollable and I was rubbing myself against her while I was supposed to be holding her up and she was looking at me and…

No, I didn’t get in trouble and she doesn’t know what I am…but I’m pretty sure we’re dating now. 

Stop laughing! It isn’t funny!

I mean, that’s fine and all, but it doesn’t deal with my problem.

Yeah, I mean, I still like…well love boys. (Getting more frustrated and worried) And…and…it has to be a boy or…it won’t stop!

No…no it’s not like there aren’t boys that I’m into…its…

[Sigh] Ok. Just promise you won’t laugh, ok?

(Relieved) Thank you. I just don’t trust any of them enough. I’ve…never been all the way…before.

Yeah. So…when mom told me what she…what we are, she told me that this could happen, but that I shouldn’t worry. She made me keep it a secret but…

She said I should ask you to do it.

Do what? You know what!

(Really uncomfortable) Yes…I mean, um, I need you to…to mount me, daddy.

(Softly, intense) Yes. Just like mommy.

I know it’s weird, daddy. But I neeeed it.

Do you really think I’m lying?

[Sigh] Mom said you were so adorably old fashioned and that you might not want to. Even if you really wanted to. And I think you do.

She told me that if you said no that I should say…hmm, she made me remember this exactly: “You tell your father to put you on all fours and fuck you until you’re just a melted little puddle of satisfaction.”

Of course it sounds like something she would say! She said it!

(Breathy, more seductive) Come on…I know you and mom…fuck…a lot. And she’s been gone for two weeks. Two whole weeks without her warm mouth or wet pussy or tight ass. [Giggles] And she’s not supposed to be back for two more.

It’s not just the heat talking, you know that. I’ve always had a thing for you, daddy. It’s just that…I didn’t want to be mom’s rival. I’m not sure she thinks of it that way.

No, she’s ok with it. You know what else she said?

She told me: “It’s fine if your first heat is with someone else, but with your father it would be special, just like it was when my daddy took me.”

Uh-huh. You didn’t think she was a virgin when you met, did you?

I didn’t think so. So…if it’s good enough for mom…

(Really sexually frustrated) Dadddy….please! I’m begging you. It’s so bad, you don’t even know. It’s like an itch…it just goes on and on and…it’s making me insane…

Here, give me your hand…and let me just put it…here [loud, animalistic moan]…

I’m sorry daddy but you needed to feel it…how hot I am down there…how fucking wet. That’s just from being near you…

I’m on my knees daddy. I’m literally on my knees. I need it. Look, let me…let me just touch you. If I can’t have it…let me just touch it. Even if it’s through your pants.

Mmm…oh my god, you’re so fucking big. [Sensual giggle] Is this what tamed mom?

Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean. She was a little slut. If she saw a man or a woman that she wanted she just had to look at them to get them to fuck her. You knew it when you saw her. I bet when you took her home you never expected to hear from her again. You thought you were just a good time, didn’t you?

But she called you back. And kept coming by. And kept *cumming*. [Giggle] And then that sex…it turned to love. And she told you about what she was, and you accepted her, and married her. She’s never regretted it.

You accepted everything about her. Her family. The weird rules and rituals. And you made me with her.

(Innocently) You made me, and you’re responsible for raising me right, aren’t you?

Well, part of raising me is mounting me daddy. Mounting me with this big hard cock of yours. Stretching me and making me yowl and moan and cum all over it. 

You’re breathing harder, daddy. And I don’t need to see a wet spot to know that you’re oozing pre-cum. I can *smell* it. And you know what? It smells so delicious.

I’ll suck it too, daddy. I really will. I want to. And I’ll swallow whatever you give me. Mom always says spitters are quitters and she didn’t raise a quitter.

But first…I really, really need you to get behind me and fuck me like you fuck mom. Is that so bad, daddy?

I need to get rid of this shirt and these tights…there. Nothing but skin now. I know I’m not as pretty as mom. She’s got curves for days, and breasts and hips and mmmm… My breasts are small and I barely even have an ass. But I do have a pussy, daddy. And I’m pretty sure I know how to make you feel good with it. 

I see it now. That light in your eyes. That fire you get before you grab mom by the arm and pull her to the bedroom. Or just somewhere quiet and convinient. You think I don’t know, but I’ve watched you fuck her before, Daddy. I’ve wanted to be her so fucking much. 

You don’t have to say anything, or even nod. I’m just going to get on all fours for you like a good girl…there. Do you like what you see, daddy? Do you like it when your slutty little girl presents for you?

Can you see how swollen I am? I’m just so wet and slick. My thighs are drenched, daddy. You have to smell it by now. How ready I am for you.

That’s right…take off your clothes, oh fuck. Daddy that’s so big. (Little worried) That’s so fucking big.

Oh god, I feel it…I feel the heat of your cock pressing into me and….

[Moans very loud as entered. This is gradual so keep it up for about 5 seconds]

(Breathless) Oh…oh daddy….all you did is push into me…and I came. Oh god, I’m so sorry…I got it all over you…and the floor…

It’s ok? Really? Oh…oh god…

[Sex starts here, intersperse moans and feel free to improv/replace lines. The important thing is that she loses control pretty quickly, and is both loud and shameless :)]

Please…please daddy…more…more I need it so bad….

Yes…like that…you’re hitting me…in…oh god…

So right…so right…(demanding, aggressive) fuck me harder, daddy…fuck me like mommy…fuck me like when she pisses you off…

[If your doing sex noises beyond vocalizations, make sure it sounds really rough here]

Oh…god…it hurts…yessssss

[Incapable of speech, almost sobbing]

[Improv to savage orgasm]

(Breathless, crying a little) Oh…oh daddy…

No…I’m fine…I’m better than good…[giggles]…I’m *really* good…

Now I know why mom kept coming back…besides love…of course.

I do love you daddy. I love you a lot.

Annndd….I’m probably going to be in heat for another two weeks…so I hope you liked it too…

Thank you daddy. I’ll always be your best kitten.


End file.
